INOmax®, (nitric oxide) for inhalation is an approved drug product for the treatment of term and near-term (>34 weeks gestation) neonates having hypoxic respiratory failure associated with clinical or echocardiographic evidence of pulmonary hypertension.
The use of inhaled NO (iNO) has been studied and reported in the literature. (Kieler-Jensen M et al., 1994, Inhaled Nitric Oxide in the Evaluation of Heart Transplant Candidates with Elevated Pulmonary Vascular Resistance, J Heart Lung Transplantation 13:366-375; Pearl R G et al., 1983, Acute Hemodynamic Effects of Nitroglycerin in Pulmonary Hypertension, American College of Physicians 99:9-13; Ajami G H et al., 2007, Comparison of the Effectiveness of Oral Sildenafil Versus Oxygen Administration as a Test for Feasibility of Operation for Patients with Secondary Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension, Pediatr Cardiol; Schulze-Neick I et al., 2003, Intravenous Sildenafil Is a Potent Pulmonary Vasodilator in Children With Congenital Heart Disease, Circulation 108 (Suppl II):II-167-II-173; Lepore J J et al., 2002, Effect of Sildenafil on the Acute Pulmonary Vasodilator Response to Inhaled Nitric Oxide in Adults with Primary Pulmonary Hypertension, The American Journal of Cardiology 90:677-680; and Ziegler J W et al., 1998, Effects of Dipyridamole and Inhaled Nitric Oxide in Pediatric Patients with Pulmonary Hypertension, American Journal of Respiratory and Critical Care Medicine 158:1388-95).